


Christmas Movie Night

by Spidey_Sins



Series: Bri’s December Event [16]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Grinding, M/M, Movie Night, Semi-Public Sex, author diverged from her prompt a little, semi public messing around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28121385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey_Sins/pseuds/Spidey_Sins
Summary: “Everyone come on,” Peter called, settling in on his spot on the couch. Then he laughed as he was pulled into Tony’s lap. “Can’t I just sit on my own?”“Nope,” his partner responded playfully, popping the p as he spoke.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Bri’s December Event [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032492
Kudos: 73





	Christmas Movie Night

“Everyone come on,” Peter called, settling in on his spot on the couch. Then he laughed as he was pulled into Tony’s lap. “Can’t I just sit on my own?”

“Nope,” his partner responded playfully, popping the p as he spoke.

The younger man sighed dramatically, leaning back against Tony’s chest. “Fine. As long as you don’t distract me.”

“I wouldn’t even dream of doing such a thing.”

———

It took all of ten minutes for Tony to start messing around.

He was grateful for the blanket that Peter draped over them. He had never been happier that his boyfriend was always cold. Made it way easier to touch him without alerting everyone else around them.

The older man slowly slid his hands up Peter’s shirt, one hand staying on his side and one moving to play with his pecs.

A surprised and vaguely annoyed sound left the younger man. “Tony,” he whispered, squirming a little.

Like that made him not want to keep playing.

“You know exactly what to say if you want to stop,” Tony murmured, smirking.

Peter closed his mouth again, focusing back on the movie screen.

It wasn’t one of his favorites, or even one he had ever seen. Everyone else seemed to be enjoying it, though.

Which meant that he wouldn’t be upset if it didn’t get his full attention and there was less chance of them getting caught.

So he wiggled his hips a little, feeling how Tony’s cock started to fill out under him.

“Only during this one,” he whispered, relaxing his posture. “If you mess with me during the next one, you’re sleeping alone tonight.”

Tony nodded. He could work with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at spidey-sins for more content!


End file.
